Blind Love
by CallMeHe2
Summary: Sometimes love can be in air and sometimes peoples just can't see, but sometimes they are too stupid to see, or sometimes It can be too late
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ball.

After some time land of A and O was colided and they cizitens. So one rooten house resitents had find compromise between A and O resistans and they found one. Hero who's name is Finn will be living with heroine named Fionna ofcourse they will be 2 BMOS, dog named jake will be living with her in his girlfriend's house and cat named Cake will live in house over forest. Now is time to start story with main characters.

Finn open his eyes to adjust view in his wooden room. In his room was a lot of sun in mornings because his window was in front of morning sun, room was bright so he get up with his good mood, strech bit, got fully dressed and went to kitchen. There already was standing Fionna and trying cook some eggs, but she fails "Glob damn! How he manage cook eggs so good" she cursed herself how she can't even cook some eggs. Finn creept in kitchen and spoke "Maybe you just don't need to cook to long until flip" she winced "Finn, how many times I said that you can't just creep in?!" he thinked bit "Umm.. I think good morning?" he smiled so she smiled too "Ok Finn u pass, but just this time" she was little emberesment about low knowledge how to cook "Can you bit show me...how to cook this freaking eggs" he almost laugh "oh Fionna, sure I'll show" with those words he showed, how to cook. Later at breakfast table they we're speak about events of today "Okay today we gonna hit road to M&amp;M house to liytle band session and later go to PG&amp;PB to look if they got some quest, if not then we just gonna catch some dungeons" said Fionna, Finn was just like awakened from trance"um...yeah great idea" she gave him smirk "Did you even listen?" he looked to ground "No, sorry I just woke up my brains still aren't working propetly" he though 'phew almost slip' "have you heard my todays plans?" she ask again "yeah...was about marceline and marshalee and pb with pg and dungeons" he and she nod. There was silence for 5 minutes of eating, but came moment when Fionna broke "I almost forget, we must go buy some clothes to ball tomorrow" his expresion change to bit suprise "really?, but It's lame, why can't I use my tuxedo?" she roled her eyes "because you already are to big, you need new one and It wa not in style anymore" he admit "yeah Fio maybe I need new one, speaking of prob, have you are partner?" she blushed "can't choose, they all are pretty good" he bit laugh "too much, huh?" now she asked about him "Oh most handsome Finn what you gonna bring?" she asked with sarcasm "Probobly my gitlfriend" he even didn't blush. The thing why he wasn't blushing is that he doesn't feel like having real feeling to her, just having a girlfirend to have girldfriends, but he already have peace of feelings allready for some who he doesn't know and Fionna...well she have something to them, but like Finn still have peace.(Back to plot). After breafast they needed deal a dish washing problem, who gonna wash dishes?. Ofcourse mature thing is play scissors, rock, paper, and Finn draw paper while Fionna draw rock, so Fionna won. "Hahaha I won again" and she started victory dance, Finn chuckle "Ok ok i'm going wash dishes now.

Before going out of treehouse

"I forget my backpack I-" Finn cut her in "I'll bring" without answer he went.

After music session.

"This time work done dweebs" Fionna bit glare at her, when Finn saw this he thought 'Girl thing...probobly' "Okay marcie we must go now, bye" so he fast drag out Fionn. When they was far ebough from marceline's house she asked "what was that?" Finn was bit confused "what..was?" "draging me out of there" now he was more puzzled "you didn't wanted go? then I'm s-" she cut in "Thank you for draging me out" he was even more puzzled than before "I thought...that you..but you..than you...and still you" she bit laugh "you guys never understand us, don't you?" he admit "yeah womans are too confusing" then Finn poop idea "Why we won't go first buy some dress and tuxuedo, I mean if Pb and Pg gives us long quest so when we coudn't buy" she smiled "Sometimes feels like you have day scheldure he chuckle "I have one...in my minds hehehe". So Fionna boughr simple knee-leght light blue dress and Finn simple grey tuxuedo "So we gonna head home and put our clothes fir ball or just going straight gor quest?" Finn ask "Hmm, If we go straight, we could ruin clothes, but if we go home we gonna spent much on walking" Finn watched how sun reflected her 'wow she's pretty...wait? what!' he thought "I preffer better home, don't wanna ruin my tuxuedo" Finn said.

At home

"Wow! already 4 P.M sometimes time went fast" she wondered "I'm kinda lazy, can we just stay at home today?..plz" he sounds like begging "and all day play aith BMO?" he nod "sounds good to me" she said. In day they most played BMO, she caled to thomas and said that she wil be going with him. They atayed until early morning. Finn find himself on cough with controler in hands, and fell some weight on his right side. He found her sleeping, more like snuging, he looked at digital clock witch showed 6:30 Am he didn't had heart to woke up so he just took her gently in his hand and carry Fionna to her bed. He stared at her 'she look so peacefull when she sleeps' and then he went on cough to get some few more hours of sleep. Fionna woke up in her room "How did i get here?" she asked herself then she notice that Fionna still wear almost all robes except shoes where they was laying near by bed, she thought 'good job Fionna again fell asleep on couch'. Later she took towel and head to shower and thinking while showering "Today is the day, Finnaly i have chance to be good girlfriend" meanwhile Finn was just walking trough bathroom and heard this "She got a lot of confidence today, I hope ball will be good". Fionna got out of show and tiptoe to her room.

The event time 8:00 P.M

They we're standing in front of entrence doors "Are you ready?" Finn ask abd Fionna give smile "Yes!" so Finn open doors and let her in. They met their girlfriends and boyfriends (Thomas and Flame Princess). So Finn and Fp was talking about peoples until he notice running girl in blue knee-lenght simple dress "hey, where are you going?, this is our ball not her" she was more angry than anoyed "I have to help her" her expresions went more angrier "Okay Finn the human, If you wanna still date with me you stay in here and dance with me, but if you want end, go after her" now Finn was anoyed "You are selfish, jealous and I must do what is best, I DUMB YOU! remember this!" she almost wept "Okay so w-, hey where you runing?!" he was too far to hear her.

Cliffhanger... He he he.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II Ill

He was walking outside, suddendly someone took him by hand "do you really leaving ne here!?Alone in ball!? Finn let her cry, she will be fine, please Finn stay with me, I ask you as girlfriend" Finn was confused 'First she yell at him then she asking stay with her as girlfriend' He smiled "You know Flame like i said few moments before... I'M NOT YOU'RE BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!" then he leave her alone. He put one step outside and few raindrops fell on his shoulders, then he found umbrella in right side of front door, he looked over yard and saw blue dress girl.

With Fionna.

"You drop me?! Because I'm ugly?!" he nod then her eyes started fill with tears, I went outside and sat on bench, rain was beggining, but her in rain didn't care on bench "for god sake, why me?why me?". Suddendly raindrops stoped drping on her and she saw his caring face "What happen Fionna?" she couldn't explain "someone hurt you?" she nod "Wanna tell me?" she shook her head "I see, let's ditch this fail ball and go home." she try stand up but almost fell, thanks to finn's reactions she was catched "You can't walk?" she nod "Okay I will carry".

Fionna Pov.

I feel horible, It fells like I'm all broke from inside and outside It took even my voice, I couldn't walk, stant, think only cry and cry. I fell all alone like nobody I care, until Finn came with umbrella and preventing rain drop on me.

Normal Pov.

He carry her to house bridal style. He put her on chair near her bed while he was making bed, after that came one of the most akward moments in his life, he had undress her. He slowly unzip her back then took her dress out over head, like normal teenager he blushed hard,but he had do this for her. She was only in her bra and panties 'She's damn hot!' he thought. He took her in his arms and put Fionna in bed, before Finn could leave her, best friend finnaly spoke "Please, don't leave".

Finn's Pov.

I froze after question 'I have options, First I could leave her alone and she would hate me for leaving her, second If I stay here she would be angry at me because I sleeping in one bed with her... I will stay with her, I need use change be with her untill she will be mad at me. "Okay I will stay with you" I lay near her but with my shirt. She snug in my chest hard, I blushed and I felt when my cheeks heat up.

Finn's dream.

I and Fionna having talk about some stuffs. Suddendly Fionna approached near my face and say "Kiss me Finn"I looked at her with confusing expresion "Fionna It's not you" It was almost kissing distance "I know you can't resist me" I saw lust in her face. Then she kissed and fell hoter then should when I open my eyes saw Flame Princess instead of Fionna.

Back to reality. Still Finn Pov.

I woke instant all sweating and hard breathing, then I heard her voice "nmmmmgh cake, not now, I know he's cool but I can't he obivious have better girlfriend" I felt calmer when I heard her voice near 'wait a sec...too near...oh my glob' I realise I slept with her 'Ok ok If cake will know this she probobly just gonna kill me...just gonna kill me and don't think about her curvy body, about her long legs, about her golden hairs and her mid size breasts...god damnn I'm already doing, I need go for cold shower.' he jump out of bed and went shower.

Fionna's dream

"Cake , not now, I know he's cool but I can't he obivious have better girlfriend" I said her with bit sad voice "So go and ask him" said cake "ask what?" I ask in dumb voice and she roled her eyes "Out, Date" cake said in teasing voice "just go for it and you will be fine". Now I was under tree sitting then came Finn "great day, isin't?" he spoke "Yeah great" a said bit botheroed voice "Is something wrong" he ask "well..you always get great girls and having great time with them and I always can't find a great boy to be with" he smiled " you know Fi I'm getting girls, but still is one girls witch I can't get" I fell suprise "And that girl is..."

Back to real world again. Fionna's Pov.

I woke up in my bed unclothed except with under clothes 'How did I undress?' then memories flood back, I fell sad, broken, defeated but mostly surprised 'God damit! He unclothed me! And slept with me!' now I was mad at him 'But wait...he helped me carried me from rain and even leave a ball for me, just for me.' I was frozen 'God damit, I need call cake' I got up from bed and try reach for my cell phone, but I couldn't find "where did It go? I put my hand on chin "Hmm... I need remember" I was trying remember" I couldn't remember anything so I decided go down 'Wait, why I don't want go down?' then I saw him only with towel "Hi Fi wanna breakfast? Oh But first go take shower...I don't wanna hurt, but you smell like yesterday's rain" i sniffed myself ( I know...weird) and I did smell like rain. After this I went for mornin shower ' I still can't beleave that he leave ball only for me' I thought to myself 'But he dressed me down, hm what he was thinking? probobly something like *she too chuby or she too fat or her ass to big for her* there is no way that he thought * she pretty or she soo damn hot*' I gigled about thinking finn saying that. After bath I finnaly come to eat "Fionna I'm sorry for sleeping with you" be was bit red now 'He look adorable when he is red' "No problem, I asked you to be with me" I fell my cheeks heating too". I heard someone knocked doors "I'll open"

Finn Pov.

I opened doors and green humanoid guy standing "Hi...umm Fionna is in home, right now?" he spoke "Well yes" "Can I have word with her?" I just think a second " wait bit" then I run upstairs "Fionna, green guy come, I guess he's you're ex-boyfriend, soo you wanna talk with him?" her expresions was with sadness now "Alright, but can you be with me? To support if need" I smiled sure. He was in front of us now ao he staeted speak "Hi Fi I just wanted to apologise you for... Hey! Why I should apologise you when you leave me alone in ball? Huh?" I was pissed "Are come for apologise or not?" I asked with stone voice "No, she must apologise" then I look at him with stone look "Farewell" I use half of mine streinght to hit him with fist to his face aperently that was enought to make him fall on back "If you not geting out of here I gonna beat you down" then he looked at me with mocked face "Who you should be?her boyfriend? Wow she so bitc-" I gave him another hit and put my feet in his chest "First, I'm her frend, Second, nobofy talks that with lady, Third, don't ever bring her ass on my house!" then I kick him. He run away like scared kid, I turn my head to find fionna, but she was gone. I went to kitchen and heard sobs upstairs, I that sound led me to bathroom try to open, but was locked "Come on Fionna, please don't cry, I hate seeing you crying" there was few seconds of silence "Nobody wants date me...every guy just ditch me." I fell bad for her, for all those loosers 'hey then why don't date her?' some voice said in my head "I'm sorry Fionna for those loosers who totaly don't aprreciate you, you are awesome girls with awesome warrior's skills" she was bit blushing "thank you for comforting me" 'If she so awesome why you don't go date with her?' and I heard my cell phone ringing, I press answer button "Hello Finn" after hearing her stoped for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III Fionna's Pov.

"Finn are you here?" voice asked again then he gave phone to me "Say her that I'm gone now "Finn isn't here now he went dungeon hunting or something" he nod "okay say that I'll be back in tomorrow" he whispered to me "When he will back and when he back, say that he must come speak with me, bye" she hung on "Phew! Jesus Fionna thank you!" suddendly world started spining and I almost fell, but Finn catched me in time "what happen?" he asked with concern voice "Nothing, just short head dizzing" then I sneeze then after I couch. "damit Fionna you got cold" he said. I denided "I'm (cough)(cough) fine" he looked at me with winner face "Mhm" suddendly romm cooldown and I started shiver "I-I-It's cold in herre" he smiled "No It's warm." and pulled out of his backpack termometer "Look It's 25°C now." he said to me 'damit. He have everything in his backpack.' "Okay you won...I got cold, I'm so stupid." he answered pretty fast "Sometimes, but most of time you are smartest girl ever, even PB can't match" I smiled at him. After this I lay on sofa few days untill I'll be in normal shape, he never go adventuring, dates, anywhere. Sometimes I ask him why he not outside in such pretty day, but he respond with. "Without you there is no fun" ofcourse I heard him few times when he was speaking with his ex-GF, but he always said "Well friend is In bad shape". I felt how my body tempeture rise and I started fell sick "You know Fi who"s helping when I felling sick, It's a good story" he spoke and started hkis fairytale with monsters, blood but less romance. Well it made me fell bit better and I smiled "I said this is working" he never left my side, even jake had go shoping instead Finn and always say "If Cake will know this only you will be responsible. Sometimes I fell like precious thing in the world for him, sometimes when I fell extremly bad he just hugged me, like knowing what I need now. In moments when I'm shivering, he just put me on his lap then wraping blanked around me and huging me tight and It worked, fell warm again. After full booring week 'wasn't that boring after all' I spend a lot of time with him and I liked be with him.

Normal P.O.V (This time I'm gonna bring some action)

"Finn I'm coming see Cake for a bit" she said to Finn and without response she gone. About 20 mins she Finnaly arrive at place, knocked doors and white cat with some coffe spot open doors "Sugar! Where have you been gurl?" Fionna just smiled "Hey cake I was bit sick for a week" cake gasped "He ain't mentioned that, someone gonna hurt something" before cake could go Fionna grabed her hand "No need, he wanted to give you a call, but I denided, didn't wanted make you worry, after all he never leave my side in my sick period." cake looked confused "Not red period, my Illness preiod." Fionna informed quickly "One moment I thought that I must kill 2 persons" cake almost laughed "Why are you so much reakting about F &amp; J?" Fionna asked "Well you both are teenagers, both humans, you know those hormones can flip out him and he can..." cake said calmy "What 'bout Jake?" "He's responsible for hiis boy, and he's Dog!" before Fionna ask one more thing she blushed "Cake I have question" Fi stoped for a moment to think how to format. "Come on gurl, just split it out!" "okay Cake...Finn is starting...affect me I starting to like him more then I should...I-I starting have crush on him, Cake what should I do or shouldn't" before Cake open her mouth Fionna's cell phone rang, and automatickly she picked up "hello" she said "I need your help, Pb in danger, don't worry real mission" she could hear his worried voice and his hard breath, like he was runing. "Okay I'm coming" and she hung up "what happen?" asked cake "need help on saveing Pb" Fionna said blanky "Go sugar to your boyfriend" cake tease "He's Not My BOYFRIEND!" and then Fionna stormed out.

They met in forest "Follow me" he said, after few minutes of walking they finnaly saw Pb all tied up in chair, but suddendly two figures come near her. One figure was big and other was small. They was only figures, no face. "Give us Pb back" demanded Finn "We will after you fight us and by the way greetings from the shadow prince" one said in mock voice "If you wanna fight, we get you fight!" and launnched at them. Finn try hit small figure first, but small man just telepoted few metress away,finnaly that small figure draw his sword. It was short, simple but green with black jewel on end. Fionna launched at big man, first he tried catch her, but she avoided, then took tree and tried hit, but she still dodge "You kinda slow, you know" she taunt him "Okay little one" he draw gis black sword but this was bigger than other figure's, they staeted slashing into each other and his streinght giving upper hand "I c-can't" she tried to say and was putting one knee on ground and in that moment Finn jumped kick his head with a foot and that figure fell on ground "Fionna change!" he yell and launched at big guy. He was jumping in air kicking and fisting him, makeing his streinght launched at him but he disapier in black hole, but she heard where hole gonna open,she swung her first into sound direction and hit straight figure's face so he left backwards on ground, also Finn was ended fight with his oponent.

Fionna P.O.V

"You won this Finn,you can have her, bu beware kid shadow prince is watching you" with those words they just gone in air. I looked around area to search them but they were gone. After he put out something of Pb mouth she started yell "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I was so scared I thought I'll never will be alaive!"I roled my eyes "Let's just go home, I'm tired" yeah I was tired, but mostly annoyed suddendly my cellphone buzzed. I got mesage from cake "Cake:after deal with those psychopats come here as fast as you can P.s. You can take Finn." "Allright, you with Pb, lead her home" he suddendly show question "Are you coming?" "No I have help cake, bye!" and I left him alone with Pb. 'That boy stealing lady who only can yell for help and then steal'

Flash back.

"Oh Fi i must go now, see ya tommorow babe" I blushed "Bye Roy" and then he stormed out. I was heading home and decided to taje walk throught park, I was walking until I saw this view my jaw droped and my eyes filled with tears and then I shriek "ROY WHY!" after this I started run home as fast as I could untill mid way I collided with someone "Hold on Fionna, where are you going?" I didn't looked at his eyes, he heard my sob "Are you crying?" after this question I started cry "why, why all damn guys ditch me! I just can't live like that, I just can't" I spoke in fast crying voice "woah Fi stop tell me what happen" he asked and I blured out I felt big trust in him "ROY CHEATED ON ME WITH PB!" I felt how he hugged me in caring and warm hug.

End of Flashback.

Finn Pov.

Finnaly we ended with those guys after we end Fionna got a call from cake, but I asked If she want go with us she said no and went to cake. 'Maybe she's mad at Pb for Roy' I thought for sec. "Are we coming Finn?" Pb asked "sure" I respond and we started walk, wanna come for eat I know you're hungry" 'Sounds like a date' "I have a little time Fionna isn't coming back fast so have some." she smiled perfect. That was strange I was all time thinking what Fionna doing now, Imagine how she speaks about boys and one moment I imagine how she kiss and I fell my dreamly happy face. After our 'date' I head home back to see Fionna, but she still wasn't back so I decide go sleep.

Next morning I woke up with something warm on my chest, I looked down and saw beutyfull women laying her head on my chest "Does she naked?" I looked under blanked.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Fionna P.O.V

"Hi Fi where is Finny boy?" she asked with smile "I let him go with Pb." she kept her smile "Does he asked you to go with them?" Yes." I just gave short answer "Sugar sit on chair and Let's do 'Girl talks' " I roled my eyes 'damit, she will be speaking about boys again I need change subject' " so why you did call us?" I asked her "Us?" she looked with confuse face "Oh yeah that end of mesage" cake bit giggle "I called you for help to me make some pickles, I know you like. After long job we finnaly done with r

those pickles "gurl sleep here or wanna back home?" she asked me "Better I want now just curl up in my bed and fall asleep, "I'm exhausted" I said "okay sugar just jump on my back and I gonna carry you" I hop on her back end I fell asleep.

Finn P.O.V

I looked under blanked 'yep just like I thought she's with clothes. 'Damnit that give me a boner' I looked at my clock It was 7:49 'It's about time' I thought I slowly got up trying to not wake Fionna and I finnaly suceeded then I went to bathroom for REALLY cold shower, after cold shower I found myself at kitchen "allright It's time for making breakfast" and I digged in my procces. After some time Cake come 'When she come?' "Hi" she said "hey cake" I respond "Had any INTERESTING dreams?" she asked with smile 'God damit she know I slept with her in same bed' "ah... I...I" i was uncomfortable "course you do every your age teen have" she still was smiling "We are?" I asked "Are you having dreams about girls or boys?" I even more uncomfortable "Girls, of course girls" her expresions had changed, now she looked confused "Did ya Jake tell about sex?" now I felt myself red "He...M-m-mention that, c-c-can we not talk here, at l-l-least not here" she smiled evil way "So he didn't said, huh?" "Then WE talk about later" 'Glob she like torture me' after this we were in silence, but then suddendly I remembered my dream

His dream.

I was picnicking with Fionna "Sunsets are beutyfull" she said "Agree, but you know who is more beutyfull?" she smiled "No" I smiled to "You" then started kiss her and she accepted I felt like happiest person ever. Suddendly air was warmer than usuall "He's mine!" yelled Fp and grabbed me I saw how Flame Prince tooked her "Fionna" I was yelling on my lungs, but she was too far "You bitch let me go!" she didn't respond then I spited on her and hit her abd we started fall. In last second I jumped on ground and started run to Fp direction, after long running I saw them in trees high so I hopen on tree and jumped on them, somehow made him fall then I tooked Fionna and we landed on ground. We both were laughing "that was awesome, but you know who is more awesome?, this" then she stated kiss me and now I was on top of her, my one hand slipped under bra other under her skirt and...

Real world Finn P.O.V

'Glob I really need that conversation with Jake but not with Cake of course, about that thing' and then Fionna step in kitchen. Only now I notice her curvy body and she was without hat so I could see her golden hair, I almost drop my jaws "Hey g'morning all, what's for breakfast?" I lost "Um... Beacon with eggs" I put 3 plates on table and then we sat "Fi had any GREAT dreams?" Cake try tease but she failed "Yeah, but not what you're thinking".sometimes felt like Fionna know how to reflect Cake's tease. After breakfast Cake thanked us and leave after, now me and Fionna was at house and she was bitting her lip.

Fionna P.O.V

I woke trying grab something warm, but there was empty place 'Hm that good, strange warm in night' Then I opened eyes to see where I'm 'How did I got here?" I was on couch, on cough was 2 pillows and 1 blanket 'I coudn't, could I?' I felt very rest after all. I went for morning shower. After hot bath I was going into kitchen and I heard 2 voices "Did ya Jake said about sex?" definently that was Cake voice "He...M-m-mention that, c-c-can we not talk here, at l-l-least not here" and that was Finn's voice 'Poor Finn, cake always like torture him' and then I remember, I was only with towel. After dressing I came into kitchen and greet them. After breakfast and cake leave, I stood in same room with him and I was nerveus about this. "Can you help me with one thing?and please don't laugh and don't make fun out of it" he just smiled "of course m'lady" I looked at ground and started blush "I have dating problem, I need to learn how to get a boyfriend" Finn almost laugh 'I knew he will laugh' "You? how can you have problems? You have new every week" I rolled my eyes "That is the problem, I have boyfriend every week, I want keep them longer, but they just runing from me" he put finger on his chin, few seconds later made hmm and bit later started blush "Allready have plan?" he blushed more deeply "I-I have, but this is stupid" "just say it" he signed, but still blushed "We could go on date, not real date I could show some tricks and you could show me some tricks... Yeah that's is stupid idea" after I heard first part I became pretty getting woried, but after second part, It disabled my wories about how I fail at boys.

20:29 Fionna Pov.

We didn't wanted to get reconise nor to see all world me and Finn in date so we had now another identity, my name was Rose and Finn's name was James. I was almost ready just needed some red lipstick, I was wearing black dress and It was pretty tight and short and had V shape in my back. I heard knock on my door "Rose are you ready?" I smiled "Yes James I'm ready" I finnaly left my room, when he saw me he was stuned and eye-wide "What, It's just me" " Course is just you, but you still look great" I smiled at his comment "You look well by yourself mister James" "Miss Rose we must move If we don't want to be late" I was standing in grass field "So how we gonna get there? Fly? Run? Swim?" I asked sarcastickly, too sarcastickly "with something you don't expect, and please wait a sec" he walk in backyard and I heard roar sound. He was driving motorcycle and It was red colour. He stopped near me "Wanna ride?" Finn asked asked with smug. I sit on mkotorcycle and hugged Finn "Hold tight" he said and I tighned my grasp "ready" after my worlds he started speed up 'His body smells sweet and his body look... Fionna get hold of yourself he just a friend, nothing more.' I my 'others' places started get swet 'damit Fionna, you are touching him, not he' my all thought was broken by James-Finn "We are almost here." after few minutes roaming throught city we finnaly was in restauran, and so our friendly dinner began.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5.

Finn Pov.

We starting talk about dating later about eyes, later about hair even later about food. "Had any tacos?" I ask "No" she answered " how can you never taste of tacos?! this best food ever, even Jake's everything burrito can't be that good" she laugh "Maybe someone must introduce those 'tacos'" 'Damit, her voice... That sexy voice... "S-sure". After our 'date', Okay, only Fionna thinks It's over, we hop on motorcycle "You know Fionna, we're still not done this 'date'" "We are?" she asked and I heard surprize in her vioce. After 1 hour of driving moto through forest we stoped in midle of mountain "Fi do you trust me?" I asked her 'What if she say no then my plan will be destroyed' "Yes, even my life" she answered 'Wow never thought that she trust me so much' from pocked I took blindfold "Tied your eyes, please" she smiled at that "Or better I will tied" I climbdown from moto, walked behind her and started tied blindfold, when I touch her neck elecktricity went throught my body and honestly that gave me bit boner 'damn hormones' I thought. After this we started go up hill, later we finnaly arrive I tieddown her blindfold and her jaw drop and heard her voice "Wow" "Do you like?" I asked "How often you bring girls here?" she gave me question and that remind we're in fake date. She turned at me "This is the best sight ever!" she was happy "I know, that's why I showing this only who is special to me" her mod bit drop almost imposible to see "How many girls saw that sight?" I gave her smug smile " Counting this, this os ny first time I bring any girl here, even Pb with marcy never come here" she was even more happier "I'm that special to you?" she asked "Yes you're my best friend and one of best heroines I know" her was sparkling "Then I should gave what someone never got" she was leaning into my side 'Oh glob Oh glob Oh glob she's gonna kiss me!' when we were near kiss someone blow up near us, I turn my head explosion direction "The Fuc-" someone laugh "Hello Finn the human" he had half black half grey mask. "Who are you?! and what are you doing?" I asked, instead of answering he gave me a smirk "That's why I'm wearing mask, but you can call me blade" he had blade on right hand, literally "What you want?" he smiled "Shadow Prince just want check you and of course kill your little friend" Then he artacked us, he had blinding speed. One moment was infront of us other behind my back, he tried stab me but thabks to my reflexes I dodge stab grab his hand and throw him, but he land on his legs "good reflex" and his mask showed wide evil smile, I concentrate my defence, instead of attack he drop smoke bomb and after second I hear loud "Ah!" that was Fionna's shriek. After smoke disappier I saw worst view ever. She was layng on ground in bloodpool, her blood and she was bleeding pretty fast. "Damit, no moto, no friends around" 'Ok i just must carry her' I pick her in my hands in bridal style and began run throught forest down hill.

After eternity or just 10 minutes I after in hospital. 'Finnaly she safe' "Will she be okay?" I asked doctor "well yes, but she needs rest and no adventures for a week for her." 'I was in such relief 'Yes she will be okay' that feeling again 'That feeling like before we kissed... WE ALMOST KISS!, maybe she like me? Well that's to think later'

Fionna Pov.

"Come on Fionna you can do it" I was in pure darkness "what can I do?" again I head his voice "Hang in here, don't die, I won't bear if you die" place starting get brighter "I'm dieying?" suddendly I heard my voice "In cross of life you must choose the path of life, because if you choose one, another will be lost for you forever, but be carefull under covers true is hiding." And I saw Finn all in blood with red eyes

I woke up in white room, in swet. Cake run in "Baby cakes are you all right?" she looked woried "Yeah" "I heard you almost screaming Finn's name like 'Finn No! No! Don't do this!" "I did?" "heh you just had horible nightmare probobly cuz you was stabed." I agree " yeah i guess, where is Finn?" she smiled "Sleeping in waiting hall, how you feel?" "I feel stabed" I blured out and we laugh "Sugar have you choose with witch boy you gonna go to ball?" I was surprised "What ball?" she tried tease me "Oh you know, hands, slow dances, flirting with boys maybe kiss few of them..." she said dreamly "Um... I don't know, I haven't pick yet" suddendly Jake burst in " 'Lil girl you're awake! How you feel?" he was happy "Pretty fine" he spoke again "Good news! Doctor said you can go home now, you're fine and healthy" happyness flood me because I could go home now. "Yes, I don't need ve here and go adventur-" Jake broke in "Doctors didn't allow you do fast movements" 'Damn Jake you should ruin this?'

After long hour me and Cake finnaly home...ok going back to my house I saw Finn fighting against huge lava-rock monster. Cake put me down on ground "stay here sugar you can't help him now in that condition." and left me helpless. I always hate to be helpless that's not what heroes do, they help in any state. I watched how Finn fights monster, his all jumps, kicks, stabs attempts, I run into house to search cyclop's tears, but i couldn't find them. I run back outside abd cloudn't beleave, cake lay cold out and monster squishing Finn in his hands in that moment monster saw me and started make a big lava boulder and throwed at me, but in last second I was saved by my old friend. "Flame Prince!" then I hugged him in surprise he kissed me and I kised back, I heard how monster roared last time before death and monster was dead then I smelled something burning, looked around I saw my house all burned, only ground floor left.

After couple minutes monster and house was done. Cake when woke up yell "what happen on your house" she almost yell "burned i guess" I blured out. "Founded!" Finn yell after searching some time in burned debris, It was pretty small metal chest "who is in there?" I asked "It's our money, half my, half yours" he answered 'He still furious after battle?' I thought "where you gonna live?" cake asked "somewhere" Finn respond cold and walked away, cake turned her head confused at me, I just shrug "Oh hey Fp" said Cake.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6.

3Th P.O.V

"Cake do I look good?" Fionna asked "Yeah honney" cake answered then she fixed fionna's dress wrong places and then doorbell ringed "Good luck baby cakes" cake wawed "you too cake, bye." with end of words Fionna was gone. Cake sighned 'When she wake up?' It's been 2 weeks since she saw Finn, last time he didn't sound happy 'I wonder where is hell now?' cake thought again. "Well time to go to ball" she said herself and went out of her house.

In the middle of ball..

Everyone was dancing, even beemo joined this, when treehouse burned she/he moved live with Jake and because beemo didn't stop beging him take her/him to the grand ball. Fionna was dancing with Fp 'Something is missing It feels like shoudn't be like this, like something I forget' Fionna thought. Well she did met Finn 3 weeks ago and she wanted forget him. And then suddendly something crash right throught wall and hit wall in other side of room, Fionna runed near the object and It wasn't an object It was Finn "Finn?!" Fionna yell, he slowly open his eyes "Fionna?" he asked "Yes" she answered "You look awesome Fi" with those words he woke up "Get of here! Now! Or you all gonna die!" all room was in silence and then big fireball made huge hole in wall "Thanks, but who is that?" Fionna asked with big awe "Big trouble" Finn answered, It was huge dog like thing and he could spit lava and breath fire and he was made of Ice, then bublegum with gumball came and saw that beast they gasped "No way!" Pb yell "I though Billy killed him" said Gb "evacuate all people out of here!" all peoples panicked and run to exit. Suddendly she felt someone grab her hand "Come on, we have to hurry if you wanna live" then Fionna understand that was Fp "What about Finn?" she asked "What about Finn?" Fp replied "He needs our help" Fionna almost yell "He ignore you, he hurt you and you stil want help him?!" this time Fp yell, now Fionna was soulsearching state 'He hurt me and yell, destroyed our future together, oh yeah we didn't had future plans together, but he's still my friend...oh yeah again, I destroyed our friendship, I will help him because he's still human' "I'm going after Finn" Fionna said sereously "You going where?!" he exclaimed "To Finn! I'm gonna help him even if you don't want , but if he or me care for you, you go after me" She said, but he stood in place and he shaked head. "Then bye" she said and run away to C-Kingdom's (Candy) side.

Finn's P.O.V

Yes ! Finnaly I found out who is this shadow prince, I was fighting him, but honestly I saw loosing this, I wasn't ready. He was faster, stronger, smarter and even had ally, I don't have any allies or friends anymore, they all turned back on me and It's only my fault, and i just wanted save her. I felt how I was knock down "I see It's not easy as it looks" he gave a smirk and bit laugh "you're loosing aren't you? Anyway I won allready, but honestly I'm little stunned...How can hero don't have friends or allies, but tell me how did manage to make all Ooo turn against on you" and then he summoned FIRE TITAN, the one of my biggest fear "Oh by the way, happy evening in ball" he said with smirk, then he hitted in my head and i got stuned, but then he stabed me "Bye" I stand confused "Wha-" black flame come over me and other second I was laying in ball room and I saw her beutyfull face "Fi you look awesome" I blured out, then all my memories came back how I hurt her.

Some time later.

Finnaly room was empty only me and Fire titan. He launched at me and I dodge, but I was too slow so he caugh me in his paws and throw into wall "Wow he's faster then I thought" I said to myself. Titan again launched into me, but this time he caught my leg and throw me hard to ground, meanwhile I was recovering and the beast charged fireball at me and he hit me "Damit! I can't fight at all!" I felt blood tickling out of my mouth and my lazy right eye, after all I was stabed . Titan again started charge fire ball but this time it was a lot bigger "Sorry friends and Fionna" I mutter to myself 'I never see her happy again, It's my fault anyway' I thought to myself. Beast had big ball in his mouth, before he could launch someone kicked away "Finn are you okay?" her blessing voice ask me " If you don't count stab I'm okay" her mouth droped "You're stabed!?" she yell "I'm alive just concentrate on titan now, here's plan, you try fight him and distract, I try assassinate" she nod. Fionna dodge his grab and bruise his leg, mean while I climbing up ceeling and in right moment I jumped on him, cut his throat, fallen titan grew into shell and blew himself up, in right time I covered Fionna's body. After explosion I found myself on her, I was looking straight at her face "Hi" I said 'Brains where are you!?' "Gretings" she said 'Damn she's hot, I wonder how many guys she had in her life?'. I rolled down from her, after few seconds I felt pain in my stomach "Ugh" and every second it getting more and more painfull "Hey what's wrong" 'wow she did forgot' she asked "Oh my glob! You are stabed! We must go to the h-" I stoped her "No big deal, and i can't go to hispital" but she tried refuse "but, but-" "I'm fine,just trust when will be time I'll, okay?" I asked "okay"she answered and we started go my home direction.

Finn P.O.V

"We almost here" I said, she starting anoy me "How many times I must say, I'm Fine!" I almost yell at her "I'm sorry, I'm just worry about you" We finnaly come home "Welcome to the my place" I said calm ignoring fact that I'm stabed. She lied me in bed "medicine kit is in my kitchen" and after that moment I passed out.


End file.
